Baila La Bamba Bandidos
by vala411
Summary: A night out enjoying a hobby turns into something else (Part 6 of The Avengers Divergent AU series)


**Baila La Bamba Bandidos**

Bucky had been living in the Tower for three days now since the Amsterdam fiasco. Tony made an impressive argument to SHIELD and the Accords Council and got him to stay, much to the annoyance of one Asgardian. Loki still didn't like Bucky and who could blame him. From the first day he stayed there Loki made it quite clear. 'Do anything suspicious and you are dead'. Several vegetables had to meet their end at a cleaver for Loki to get his point across.

Tony had given Bucky the guest room in the penthouse until the floor below Loki's could be furnished, which would be done by the end of the week. He tried to protest, honestly but Tony was like a whirlwind when he set his mind to something. Loki made a point to be in the kitchen every day, chopping up something with a big knife while saying nothing. Bucky got the message, Tony got the message, heck, even the receptionist in the lobby got the message when she came to deliver a package.

On the third day, Bucky slammed one of the doors hard, jolting awake Loki who was sunbathing on the balcony in his cat form. Bucky still had to get used to all the magic thingies this guy did and he really wanted to pick up and give the cat a scratch but disembowelment probably awaited him if he attempted that.

"What has you all in a huff?" Loki asked with a raised brow as he sauntered inside.

"Just dance class," Bucky stated, getting another raised brow from Loki. "It was something Happy suggested as a hobby."

"Happy suggested I try backing pastries. You don't see me doing that." Loki muttered.

"Maybe you should. I did enjoy the dinner you made last night." Bucky mumbled while looking away.

"You… did?" Loki blinked as he hadn't expected the normally stoic assassin to compliment him. He thought, if it was sweets, then he might start off with eclairs.

"So what has gotten you all ruffled about dance class," Loki was curious. "Don't tell me the ladies are swarming you."

"The opposite actually," Bucky mumbled and then gestured to his missing arm. "They are avoiding me now." He said with a sigh. "I actually overheard some of them saying that I'm a cripple and probably can't dance well….. I lost an arm, I'm not deaf." He then scoffed.

"Then why don't you just quit?" Loki asked.

"That's just the thing. I don't think I want to quit." Bucky stated. "Before the war…. I loved going out to dance. I guess it's calming. Steve and I would hit the clubs and just let go. I guess it just helps me forget….."

Loki was silent for a while as he looked at Bucky. He observed the man before him a bit before the assassin excused himself and went to his room. Probably to brood.

The following dance class had Bucky sitting out the waltz. He frowned as he looked at the dancing couples. So far tonight was a bust for him as he hadn't had the chance to even try asking a girl to dance. They were all snatched up so quickly and those that weren't made some lame excuse. The ex-assassin wondered where the ladies man went that Steve was always raving about.

The waltz was ending when the doors to the dance studio opened. Heads turned when a woman wearing a dark green bell-sleeved dress with a full panelled skirt and scooped neckline walked in like she owned the place. The black heels clicked on the hardwood floor as the woman walked straight towards Bucky.

"Did you miss me, honey?" She purred loud enough for some to hear and Bucky had to do a double take.

"Loki?!" He whispered in confusion and shock.

"In the flesh," Loki smirked as he saw both men and women stare at the female form he had adopted. The women in envy and the men in want. 'Good' The Trickster thought. "So shall we dance?"

Bucky actually sputtered and stared wide-eyed at Loki who held an expectant smirk. "You… what… how… weren't you….uhm… male."

"Magic," Was all Loki whispered. "Now are you going to dance and show these commoners what they are missing out on or are you going to be a wallflower?" While Loki said this he shot a glare at one of the men that was attempting to approach them and butt in. Most likely to ask Loki to dance.

"I don't need your pity," Bucky grumbled.

"Pity? Hardly," Loki huffed. "I'm only here to check out why you keep coming to this so-called dance class. So far I'm not impressed."

"Can you even dance to these songs?" Bucky asked as he stood up. He might as well take Loki up on the offer, weird as it was.

Loki merely shrugged as the instructor started the next song. A Foxtrot. "Asgardian dances are a lot more elaborate," Loki stated as they moved to the dancefloor. "I'm a quick study. Now spin me."

Loki and Bucky made it out of the dance studio a bit sweaty after class. "Gods, these heels are killing me!" Loki grumbled as his shoes clicked on the pavement. "I'm this close to stabbing whichever Midgardian invented these."

The pair walked in silence back to the Tower which was actually not that far. "I can see why you go. It was surprisingly a good workout."

Bucky nodded and then said, "I know, Winter seems to agree." This stopped Loki in his tracks as he stared at the other man.

"Winter?" Loki asked.

"You know…. The Winter Soldier." Bucky tried to elaborate. "He agrees."

"You have another personality in your head?" The Trickster asked.

"Eh…. kinda… I think. I'm actually not so sure if it's a whole personality or just some behavioral aspects that take over at times." Bucky stated. "Does having an argument with yourself and losing count?"

"Who knows," Loki shrugged while still in female form. "I have arguments with myself lots of times." Loki stopped when Bucky did. The ex-assassin looked around with a frown.

"Do you hear that?" Bucky asked.

"Hear wha-" Loki got interrupted when an explosion could be heard. Both men rushed around the corner to see a very large vehicle yank a bank building off its foundation while slamming into oncoming traffic.

"Did they just?!" Loki was baffled while Bucky slipped back into Russian with a few choice curse words.

"We have to stop them!" Bucky exclaimed.

"We have to do nothing of the sort!" Loki retorted. Honestly, this shouldn't surprise him. He had seen Thor in a wedding dress and as a frog. The robbery of an entire bank building really shouldn't surprise him. But Bucky was adamant and Loki groaned. For an ex-Hydra operative, he seemed to be a goody-two-shoes.

Loki followed after Bucky who caught up with the transport quickly. Apparently hauling an entire bank off didn't make you very fast.

"What the?!" the driver who was wearing some tacky clown mask exclaimed as the door he was behind was ripped off of its hinges. Bucky reached in and dragged the man out, then bending forward, socking the passenger in the jaw before enabling the emergency brakes.

The large vehicle stopped but the building behind it didn't until it slammed into the vehicle itself. The asphalt of the road had been dragged along with it and cars lay upturned along its path.

Loki approached the mess after Bucky had already dealt with the driver and passenger and he frowned. This seemed more than a two person job. Just as he thought that several more thieves came out of the building itself. They must have been raiding the building while the others drove. Loki took off his black heels and chucked them at two of the men. Each shoe hit the thieves in the face which gave Loki enough time to land a kick to several of them.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and the thieves that were becoming desperate took out machine guns. Loki knocked out who he could but had to duck behind an alleyway corner to avoid the barrage of bullets. Bucky was quicker and managed to disarm the men as they were shooting at Loki.

"You are paying for the dress if I have to take it to dry cleaning," Loki muttered as he conjured a dagger and then flung it to the thug that was about to jump Bucky from behind.

"If you help me take down all of these guys I'll even buy you a new dress doll." Bucky teased.

"By the Norns! Don't call me doll!" Loki groaned as he knocked out another one. Seriously, how many thieves were in the runaway bank?!

It was almost ten at night by the time the matter had been settled. Loki made both himself and Bucky invisible when the Police came. All the robbers had been knocked out and the duo entered the Tower looking tired. Loki was walking barefoot through the lobby since one of his heels ended up getting cracked. They, however, had not thought to meet Nick Fury of all people in the lobby.

"And where have you two been?" Fury asked with arms crossed.

"What's it to you?" Loki groaned. "It really isn't any of your business."

"You will find that it is." Fury stated. "Your contracts prohibit you from leaving the Tower. Both of you are still on probation."

"Actually they don't," Loki smirked. "So long as we inform someone of where we are going it is no problem."

"Stark had no clue where either of you guys where." Fury argued.

"But Friday did," Loki now yawned.

Fury crossed his arms and pursed his lips at the two. Bucky actually rolled his eyes and muttered "If you must know, we were dancing."

"You were dancing…." Fury huffed. "And this has nothing to do with nearly twelve criminals laying unconscious on the road not so far from here?"

"Who knows Nick. Who knows," Loki shrugged as the duo passed Fury and made their way to the elevator.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NICK!" Fury bellowed.

"Whatever you say _Nick_," Loki smirked as the elevator doors closed.

**AN: The series in chronological order as of now is; Part: 1,4,6,2,5,3 **


End file.
